Theta
Areatian Thetaluvian Belitari Veltor Rex Tuni Fet Nander, more commonly known as Theta or sometimes Sly-rat '''or '''Grey Fox, '''is a rogue Telosi Magister who has visited Semperia countless times throughout its history. Originally fleeing from the end war, Theta crash landed on Semperia as a bitter and angry explorer. However, as time passed, Theta became increasingly attached to the people of Semperia and was inspired by their heroics. Since then, Theta has sworn to protect the planet when they can, despite previously selfish attitudes. Because of their former cowardness, Theta is known as the 'Pariah' in some parts of the reality. Generally speaking, Theta has an intense dislike of violence and conflict. The magical ability of all Telosi is incomparable to other species, yet despite this Theta consistently tries to utilise diplomacy and trickery to peacefully resolve conflicts. Theta Fet Emergas sightings In the year 174, Theta was reported to have appeared in 'an explosion of fire and death' that crashed somewhere in Afrikarii. He tried to live a hidden and secret life, having a small house in the desert of Al-Kubra, but was constantly at odds with the Sanarii emperor at the time. As God-Emperor Urogio Utawala tightened his grip over Afrikarii and Europa, Theta established an order of rebels who worked against his tyranny. Having suffered under blind zealotry before, Theta taught his followers that there were no absolute truths, and that it was at the hands of those that were utterly convinced they were right that the world had suffered. This order of the white took down the agents of the God-Emperor and toppled the rule of the Sanarii emperor for thousands of years. Theta soon vanished after this, travelling for many years to different realms. In one account, Theta described his following journeys, supposedly visiting a land of snow and once again being caught up in intrigue. At this point in Theta's life, while he was not averse to killing, he strongly hated taking a life too soon, and saw the evil and corrupt as 'ill and misguided, not purely and irreversably dark'. As a result, he would only kill when he had no other choice, and never without regret. Regardless, he lived by his mantra, 'nothing is true, everything is permitted'. At some points far in Semperia's future, there were reports of a 'man in white', attacking facilities storing Blackstone, and destroying the blakstone trade. This mysterious stranger would appear out of nowhere, destroy any renmants of the cursed rock, and then vanish. Many have theorised this to be Areatian Fet Emergas, although it has never been confirmed by Theta or any other. Known history Theta is credited as one of the few beings to have discovered inter-dimensional travel. In their original dimension, Gallifrey was ravaged and destroyed by the time war, leaving Theta as the only one capable of escape. Often hunted even by their own people for their knowledge of not only the advances of time and space travel but inter-dimensional wandering, Theta is a scholar and scientist who is wracked by the discoveries and scope of existence that they have explored. The dimension they now most frequently reside in (as dimensional travel is particularly difficult), is one in which they were never born, their spouse never met them and their children never born. 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg Theta was said to have first arrived in Semperia in 1162, waking up in the Baldern forest, just as the Taraxi insects were filling the forest from a nearby instability. The First Theta Little is known about Theta's early life. Grumpy, cold and un-charismatic, the first Theta was a brown haired and unclean man who wore ragged dirty robes and was never seen without a book or other object of study. Theta discovered Semperia in its infant days, when the age of monsters swept the earth and the seeds of the first races had been sown. While inspired by their tenacity and refusal to give in, ultimately the First Theta died as much of a cynic as he'd always been. He encountered the 'man in white', who unbeknown to him was his future incarnation. The Second Theta The Second Theta, emerging into a world at war, began to earn a reputation. While Theta had hoped simply to see the universe as an observer, he unwillingly was pulled into situations of emergency in which is knowledge and expertise were of great use. His TARDIS, which he had began to call 'the Titanic' due to its unpredictable nature, forced him into these situations. He continuously tried to convince himself he shouldn't help as the universe was indeed no fantasy, but continuously he failed to do this. The second Theta had dark hair, square features, and wore a black coat and gloves, which he hoped gave him an unapproachable look. Ultimately, his personality was far more kind and empathetic, although he tried to suppress this to be more like his predecessor, who's cynical survival mechanism he was afraid to lose. The Third Theta Olive skinned and stern, the Third Theta initially thought of himself as a return to his original state of being. Unlike his predecessors, the Third Theta had a taste for fine dressing and gentlemanly behaviour, even if he remained stern and distant. His efforts to keep himself from helping failed even more during this time, until he was unwillingly pulled into the last great time war. Forced to commit horrific acts for the sake of the survival of his people, Areatian was tortured by its brutality and pushed towards a desire to be good. If he couldn't find some semblance of decency in the horrors he had witnessed, then there would be no more point. The war did always show embers of hope however, that he did not forget. His face scarred and leg injured, the Third Theta spent the last years of his life helping without the caution of a cynicism that now proved to be poison too much. The Fourth Theta Born from a fiery explosion, the Fourth Theta was filled with the vigour and desire for adventure. Having shook off previous cynicism but now on a quest to find decency, the Fourth Theta willingly helped out where they could, despite believing themselves to be truly evil and unworthy of life. This dread was escaped by the constant excitement of exploration, with the Fourth Theta being the truly well known Theta to the universe. The Fifth Theta A strong, blonde and bravado filled individual, the Fifth Theta was inventive and assertive, pushing themselves to greater heights of danger. Wandererdarksouls - Theta i.jpg|Theta XIII having landed in the Baldern forest 7 2.jpg|The 7th Theta lording over a Time Lord trial 7 3.jpg|The mischievous 7th Theta presenting to be a Mahadevian prince 11 2.jpg|The 11th Theta's suit used to escape Caspian heights Theta III.jpg|The 5th Theta when helping the vampire hunters of Brunevere Theta the man in white.jpg|13 as 'the man in white' Theta the man in white.jpg Theta II.jpg Theta 1.jpg Theta III.jpg Theta V.jpg